1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a vehicle information processing device, an information processing method, and a vehicle information processing method.
2. Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-185158 has described that a position information transmitter that transmits position information of a fuel cell vehicle to a center via a communication network, and a position and route information receiver that receives position and route information from the center via the communication network are included.
There are today vehicles having a driving assist function such as a preceding vehicle follow-up function of allowing the vehicles to follow preceding vehicles and a lane keeping function of allowing the vehicles to travel along lanes on the road surface. These preceding vehicle follow-up function and lane keeping function considerably depend on the road environment. Some road environment does not permit the use of these functions. For example, it is difficult to use the preceding vehicle follow-up function on roads having heavy traffic or a large number of sharp curves. It is difficult to use the lane keeping function on roads having the lanes worn out.
Meanwhile, vehicles today can obtain the optimum routes to destinations via navigation systems. Driving routes offered by the navigation systems are, however, set on the basis of the distance to destinations, the necessary time, and the like. Accordingly, once the driving routes include routes unsuitable for the use of the driving assist function, it is not possible to sufficiently use the driving assist function. There is thus the problem that drivers are unable to recognize which route allows the drivers to use the preceding vehicle follow-up function and the lane keeping function as much as possible, and to drive safe and comfortable.
The technology described in JP-A No. 2006-185158 receives position and route information from the center via the communication network, but takes nothing into consideration about the use of the driving assist function.